Fairy Tail's Fate
by Laqui Storm
Summary: A mix of popular plots of fairy tail fanfics. This is a NaLu fanfic. There might be a HXH crossover. Please enjoy.
1. Text in Apartment

_**12-11-15**_

 _ **Hello guys! NDH here! I'm sorry the story is crappy 'cause this is my first fanfic. Anyways, Read and Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It's Saturday morning. I woke up bye the blinding rays of the sun. I tried to get up to go to the guild but something warm is around my waist, more like someone. But I already know who it is. As always, how the heck does he do that?! Anyways, I gotta go.

"Natsu!" I screamed at him but no budge. I stared at his face. ' Well, it's not like I always get a chance to see the wild Natsu I know so cute and ca- W-w-what?! Lucy, for the love of God, STOP thinking like THAT! That will make your reputation to Natsu worse 'cause he doesn't know anything about the "L" word, if ya know what I mean. Besides, he's too busy fighting Gray in the guild or the bad guys during in the requests we're doing -which was too bad 'cause he destroyed almost the whole village-. Argh! I think my face went red!'

"Natsu!" I shouted at him with a mix of my "Lucy Kick" right in his -ya know-. Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm too dumb to know what are boys' weakness. Anyways- "Agh!*groans* Oi Lucy, Ohayo! Are you sick? Your face is red." The sleepy Natsu finally spoke. Oh wait- I knew it. Natsu, you're not helping! I just got redder.

 **Natsu's POV**

Hoo boy, so many bacons! Agh! It hurts! Why there?! I saw that I was in Lucy's bed and on my right side, I saw Lucy tomato red! So it was a dream, huh? Too bad. Anyways. "Agh!*groans* Oi Lucy, Ohayo! Are you sick? Your face is red." With that, Lucy's face got redder. 'She's so cute though. STOP IT NATSU! Even though Igneel taught you about the "L" word and stuff, you'll never get a chance. She thinks you're just a dense, wild, stupid best friend that always sneaks in her room!' I just shook my head. "So anyways, what's for breakfast?" Lucy gave me her glare Erza taught her that gave me shivers. "You got some nerve, huh?" Lucy said to me as if she is sharpening a knife. "N-no! I'm sorry!" 'Maybe that's too direct?'

 **Lucy's POV**

"So anyways, what's for breakfast?" Natsu asked me. This is the perfect time to experiment the glare Erza taught me. "You got some nerve, huh?" I said to him while imagining I'm sharpening a knife. "N-no! I'm sorry!" He said. Well, it's either I went to much or he's too soft. "Fine, I'll just cook you some pancakes, got it?" "Hai!" Natsu said.

I went to the kitchen to get the ingredients but my phone rang my text ringtone. The "Hunter X Hunter opening". It's still my favorite anime. When I'm out of ideas in writing, I make a couple of strawberry jam sandwhiches and prepare the anime. I ship KilluGon so much but I don't know why. Maybe they're cute together during their bonding. I checked my phone and the text is from Mira. Maybe one of her truth or dare ideas.' Anyways...'

* * *

 **From:** MirathePrettyCupid

 **To:** LucysparklingwithStars

 **Message:**

Hi Lucy, Make sure you two come here in the guild at 9:30. Come here late or chicken out and you're dead! _I remembered when Gajeel chickened out last time, Mirajane said he will have to make a dress just like levy's using book pages, glue and paint and he'll have to parade outside for an hour and shout 'I am Levy-chan and I love books!'_ _or she will throw out his iron collection_ . Bye!

* * *

I checked the time and it was 8:50 a.m. "Natsu, You may go to the guild now. Mira said we have to be to the guild by 9:30. You don't want to make Mira humiliate you, right?" 'Great, I sound so concerned.' "No thanks. I want to see if you improved you cooking skills." Natsu said. ' So you're just testing me, huh?' I'm so sure a vein popped up in my head. I went back to cooking.

It's already 9:10 and we finished eating. "Natsu, you can go now! I'll just catch up." I said to him. "Ok!" He said while carrying the sleeping Happy and dashed for the door. I went to the closet and picked a light green tank top and a pale yellow miniskirt and some undies and went to the shower. I went out and saw it was already 9:21! I wore my chosen outfit, put on my belt with my keys and whip and my boots and rushed out of the apartment but I saw Natsu standing in front of the door.

 **Natsu's POV**

"Ok!" I went to pick up Happy and dashed for the door. But my real intention is I'll wait for Lucy to go out, pick her up and run to the guild. " Hmm, Natsu? What are we doing outside of Lushee's house?" Happy said while scratching it's head. 'Lushee? A cute nickname! I'll use it later.' "I'm waiting for her." I replied. I just saw Happy's creepy smile again. "Maybe you're gonna ask her out? I knew you lllllliiiiike her!" He said while rolling his tongue on the 'like' part. "No I don't! I just went out of her house a while ago!" I said. And after minutes of bickering, I heard footsteps. "Natsu?! What are you doi- hey stop, put me down!" I already know what she's gonna ask so I cut her off by carrying her princess style and run to the guild. She kept on pounding on my chest and begging to put her down but I don't listen. I don't care anymore. What's on my mind is that I should get in the guild. And at last, I kicked the guild doors and stepped in. What we got are shocked faces and Mira fainting. What's the problem? And I realised what happened...

* * *

 _ **So this is the end of chapter. Oh, that HxH thing? that was totally me but NaLu is still equal. In the next chapters, there might be a Hunter X Hunter crossover but mostly it's on Killua and Gon! I said MIGHT! (**_ _I actually wrote it. Duh!_ _ **) It's not final so don't assume. Please, I don't want to get your hopes up. Maybe when they come back from the vacation. Now please excuse me for reviewing stuff for my 2nd periodical test. BYE!**_


	2. Truth or Dare

**_12-12-15_**

 _ **Hi Minna, Nashi DH here! I just finished chapter 2! Hope ya like it!**_

 **Mira's POV**

I was cleaning a used mug when suddenly-* _BANG_!*. The guild doors were opened and we saw Natsu, CARRYING _LUCY_?! I noticed they are a mess but I didn't care 'cause I was about to faint but got back to my senses. This is a new **ship!** What should be the ship name? hmm... Ah! NaLu! I slide my hand to my pocket(Mira is wearing jeans and her top is like the usual dress but only the top part) to get here secret notebook. This is what it said:

My Fave ships! and points!

NaLi NaLu-IIIII

Bixanna-II

GaLe-IIII

Jerza-IIIIIIII

Gruvia-I

Rowen-IIIIII

Elfgreen-0

Miraxus-II

Freed x Cana(I don't know their ship name)-I

0

I snapped out of my daydreams and proceeded to my matchmaking actiivty. "Don't worry guys...You're late by 1 minute!"I shouted at them"EHH?!" Natsu and Lucy realized they synced but they didn't know I knew they blushed." but don't worry. I'll give it to you at the end of the first round, okay? Okay. Everybody, make a big circle 'cause we're about to start it!" I informed them and they groaned as they started to make a deformed circle. I know this is the only way to make them 'cause I know they'll talk back." I said a damn circle not an oval!" I shouted at them while transforming to my sitri form. They got scared and fixed their circle. I transformed back and sat beside Laxus. The players are Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, the Thunder God tribe, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Laxus, Cana, Romeo, Wendy, and Master. " Okay everyone, let's start! who-" I was cut off by a knock on our guild door."I'll go get it." Master said as he went for the door. The visitors are Mavis and...

"ZEREF?!" Natsu said as we all get to our fighting stance." Don't worry minna, he's nice!" Mavis said. Zeref blushed a little and said" Komene, minna!" childishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Better be true. Wanna join our truth or dare?" Master said "Hai!" Zeref and Mavis synced and sat between Laxus and Freed- to his dismay." Who wants to go first?" I asked. Wendy raised her hand. I nodded as a sign of agreement. Wendy; Lucy-san, truth or dare?

Lucy: (I know the dare is dangerous so I'll go for truth. She's still a kid anyway to ask some ridiculous questions.)Truth please.

Wendy: (Went accordingly to plan...)*smirk*

Lucy:*shiver*

Wendy: What is the type of guy you like?*

Lucy: Eh?*blush* U-um someone cute and fun with a bit of romantic and annoying-

Me: and naive-

Gray: and stupid.

Everyone except Lucy sent stares at Natsu." W-what?!" he said while completely flustered. Then Gray interupted." Oi, Lucy got a thing for Flamebrain!" "Shut up..." Lucy said while giving him the Erza stare and luckily, Gray got scared. "Shall we continue?" She said. Everyone shivered. 'Who knew Lucy can be scary sometimes?'

Lucy: Erza, truth or dare?

Erza: Dare!

Lucy: I dare you to kiss Jellal square on the lips and you have to make him want it.

Erza: *Blushes*E-e-e-eh?! B-but-

Lucy:*smirks at Erza* Nu-uh! You already said dare!

But before Erza could say anything, Jellal placed his lips against Erza's.'Wow, it's warm and passionate. Where did Jellal learn how to do this? He's so good!' Erza thought. She then returned the kiss. Oh my! I wrote down in my secret notebook 2 points for team Jerza! Then Gray interupted."*cough* Guys get a room. There won't be enough time for Mira's other 'ships'" He even emphasized the ships by forming quotation marks with his two fingers. Then they pulled off and gasp to catch some breath. 'Cute! Their faces are tomatoes!'"Miss Tomato, Choose the next person!" I said to her and she nodded.

Erza: O-okay. E-evergreen! Truth or Dare!

Evergreen: As the queen of fairies, I therefore choose dare!

Lucy: Damn! Ms. Fairy's brave.*hic*

Natsu: Huh? Lucy, are you drunk?

Lucy: Hah?! Nah I'm*hic* not. Kawaii! There's 2 Natsus!

Erza: Natsu!*requips to 'Heaven's Wheel Armor' and points her sword to him* I'll never forgive you if you ever manipulate Lucy's body!

Natsu: H-hai!

Gray: Haha! Natsu got told!

Erza: You too!*points to Juvia that is drinking with Cana and Lucy*

Gray:*gulps* H-hai!

Natsu: Haha! Gray got told!

Levy: You know both of you got told.

Natsu: Eh, you're here?

Levy: Uh, yeah? I'm here all this time!

Gray: I thought you were drinking with Cana, Juvia and Lucy.

Levy: Drinking is not my thing.*sniff* Just reading sad books.*cries quietly*

Natsu and Gray: Uh, d-don't cry Levy!

Gajeel: Hey, why did ya make shrimp cry?

Natsu: Oi, Iron crap is defending Levy!

Gray: When will be the wedding?

Gajeel: Shut up!

Levy: Baka! My name's Levy! Le-vy! Say it.

Gajeel: Shrim-puh! I get it!

Levy: Grrr...*whacks Gajeel's head with her book*

Gajeel: Oww...*rubs the back of his head*

Cana: Look! The *hic* couple is fighting!*drinks booze*

Gajeel and Levy: Shut up! *turns to Erza* Erza! Continue the truth!

Ooh! 2 points for Team Gale and 1 point for Team NaLu and Gruvia!" Erza, continue please." I said.

Erza: Okay, I dare you to break a statue everytime Elfman says "MAN"!

Evergreen: W-what?! Nooo!

Erza: You already said dare!

Evergreen: Fine!*grumbles* Freed, Truth or Dare?

Freed: I choose truth.

Evergreen: Is it true you're gay?

Oh my gosh! Everyone is so shocked! Even ME!

Freed: No.

Evergreen: Are you sure? You've been stalking Laxus more than usual!

Freed: No!

I felt something in my chest. Pain. I don't know why. Am I jealous? No I can't be! I know Laxus is my crush since I became close to him in our childhood. And Freed admitted that he is not gay. And of course, even though there might be a chance that he is really gay, That doesn't mean that Freed like Laxus and He'll like him back! And stop thinking like that. I'm not his and He's not mine! Forget it!

"Okay everyone, Please listen!Boys, it's either you go out of the guild or I'll make Freed put up soundproof area in runes! We girls are gonna have a girl talk." I said. "Aw, come on! Why?" Gajeel groaned. "What, Gajeel, Wanna listen to us? Are you gay?!" I replied while feeling proud of myself. "Haha! Gajeel ain't straight!" Natsu said. "Shut up, Natsu! Let's get out." He said while giving Natsu some kind of then, everyone left except Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Erza, Cana, and me. I took my SNB to add 3 points each to Team NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, Rowen, BaCana and GaLe and put it back to my pocket. "Oh look at the brave ones! It's still suprising Lucy, Juvia, and Cana are here 'cause they're drunk and also Wendy 'cause she is too young but I'll take it easy on her."

Lucy: Now what is this about?*hic*

Me: *puts pointer finger on her lips* Learn on the way!

Lucy: Fine!

Me: So then, What should be the topic?

Everyone except Mira: NANI?! You don't know yet?!

Me: Well, I want a new topic. Not only boy talk and girl stuff!*pouts*

Levy: Well, what about we play 'secrets'?

Erza: Hmm, sounds good.

Me: Well then. Since you gave the proposal, you will start and take turn clockwise!

Cana: Hoy!*hic* Do you even know the rules?!

Lucy: I don't.

Wendy: Me too.

Juvia: Juvia concurs.

Erza: I'll explain it for you, if you don't mind.

Wendy: Arigatou, Erza-san!

Erza: Ehem *stands up*. The game 'secrets' goal is to say your secret during your childhood or the present. The one who will last will be the winner. Too shy to say you secret or no more secret to spread and you're out. Then the winner will pick one of the other players who will spread the secrets he/she said during the game. I just added the last part though.

Lucy: Oh, so that's how it works.

Me: Let's get started!

 _ **The order will be like this:**_ _Levy - Erza - Wendy - Mira - Juvia - Lucy - Cana and back to Levy._

 **Audience's POV**

Round 1 has started! Who will lose first?

Levy: I collect some rusted iron for Gajeel during missions.

Wendy: I never thought that you would do something like that to Gajeel.

Cana: Hmm? Hitting 2 birds with 1 stone, huh?

Levy:I-It's not like that! I just want to return him the favor because he helped me during the S-Class wizard Exam.

Lucy: You're lieing, aren't ya? You're stuttering now!

Erza: Lucy, are you okay?

Lucy: Yah! A little headache, though.

Me: Then let's continue.

.

.

.

.

.

 _On the next chapter!_

 _ **Hey guys! Chapter 2 just finished but on the next chapter will be full girl talk!**_ _(Maybe not)_

 _ **Anyways bye guys!**_


	3. Secrets

**_12-15-15_**

 _ **Hi Guys, NDH here! Here it is, chapter 3! Time for some girly fun! And a little bit of HxH again.**_

 ***Flashback***

 **Audience's POV**

Levy: I collect some rusted iron for Gajeel during missions.

Wendy: I never thought that you would do something like that to Gajeel.

Cana: Hmm? Hitting 2 birds with 1 stone, huh?

Levy:I-It's not like that! I just want to return him the favor because he helped me during the S-Class wizard Exam.

Lucy: You're lieing, aren't ya? You're stuttering now!

Erza: Lucy, are you okay?

Lucy: Yah! A little headache, though.

Mira: Then let's continue.

 ***Flashback ends***

Erza: Um...

Juvia: Spit it out!

Mira: My my, looks like those 2 are sober now.

Erza: I-I'm currently in a r-relationship with J-Jellal!

(Silence)

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Levy: Oh, my, lord!

Wendy: Congrats!

Lucy: Why did you didn't told us sooner?!

Juvia: Since when?!

Cana: When's the wedding?!

Wendy: But what happened to Mira-san?

Erza: She passed out.

(Mira is currently celebrating in heaven)

Juvia: Will Mira-san be okay?

Levy: Yeah, she'll be fine! Anyways, next!

Wendy: I-I like R-Romeo-san!

Mira: What?! *faints again*

Everyone: Kawaii!

Juvia: But this is turning into a love cofession now! Let's change it.

Mira: It's my turn! Lucy, I took a picture of you and Natsu in the apartment!

Lucy: *evil aura comes out* What did you say?! * creepy stare with head tilt*

Mira: Okay girls, I'm out! *runs out of the guild*

Erza: She's out of the round. Juvia, it's your turn!

Juvia: Then, Juvia loves Gray-sama!

Wendy: It's not a secret, Juvia-san...

Juvia: Then, Juvia doesn't know how to cook... so she can't cook for Gray-sama... *sobs*

Levy: Don't worry, Juvia. Me and Lu-chan will teach you how to cook!

Juvia: No! I'll never let Love Rival be near Gray!

Lucy: *aura comes stronger* How many times do I have to tell you, JUVIA?! HUH?!

Juvia: S-Sorry Lov- I mean Lucy-san.

Lucy: Tch. No need for formalities, k?

Juvia: Hai... but it's your turn now!

Lucy: Then, I gave Natsu a copy of my apartment room's door key so he won't have to go by the window but he lost it and he still is capable of sneaking in!

Levy: But Lu-chan, Mira is the one who keeps on giving Natsu a spare key so you can't say he actually goes in by your window.

Lucy: I'm going to kill that bi-

Cana: I'm next! I saw some of Gildart's 'private' magazines!

Wendy: Kya!

Erza: You know, you should teach your father how to act properly or he wouldn't be able to soon.

Cana: H-Hai! Levy!

Levy: Aw, I don't have anymore!

Erza: Well, you can keep on watching the game but keep quiet okay? So mine is- um nevermind.

Juvia: Spit it out!

Erza: I read yoai books that Levy doesn't need anymore.

Lucy, Juvia and Cana: What?!

Wendy: Um... what's a yaoi book?

Lucy: Book about gay stuff.

Wendy: Yuck!

Lucy: Anyways, don't read it. Now what's your next secret?

Wendy: Oh right, it's my turn now. Um... I'm currently studying about fortune telling now.

Lucy: How does it work?

Wendy: I don't know. I just ask the person's name, age, and blood type and I don't know what happened next. All I know is that the paper already has a poem with four lines and it will happen this week or month or the next.

Lucy: Please try it on me!

Wendy: Hai! I always carry out a pad paper just in case. Please write you full name, age, and blood type.

Lucy: *Jots down*

Wendy: *writes something with her eyes turn to purple with her body surrounding a purple aura* Here you go.

Lucy: Okay. Here goes...

 _"You'll visit a paradise_

 _With random events on the dice_

 _Get away from the long lost white rose_

 _Or you'll get a stab in the heart of misunderstanding"_

Lucy: Hmm... I think this will happen this week.

Mira: *enters the guild* Hey guys, I have good news.

Lucy: *glares at Mira* But you'll get bad news.

Mira: Forget about it. You see, I have 16 tickets to go to Ace Water Spa!

Everyone: Really?

Mira: Yes. Pack up and let's meet up at the train station by 7:00 am sharp.

Wendy: But who will join?

Mira: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Romeo, Wendy, me, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Bixslow.

Juvia: Yay! Juvia will be with my Gray-sama!

Erza: But wouldn't Elfman and Evergreen fight in the trip?

Wendy: I feel sorry for Freed.

Lucy: You should inform the boys.

Mira: But since I have a good news, I also have bad news.

Everyone: What?!

Mira: The others outside are eavesdropping from the start.

Everyone: What? From the start?!

Mira: So pack up! I'll give punishment to the others.

Everyone: H-Hai!

(They left except for Mira)

Mira: Okay boys! Get in here now!

 **Lucy's POV**

Ever since I left the guild I just heard Mira shouted 'Okay boys! Get in here now!' and after about a minute, I heard loud crashes, cries and screams from the guild. Mira's wrecking now. But that's not the time to think of that because I have to pack up for tomorrow. This will be hard since I want to bring a lot of things like my clothes, books, my unfinished novel, and my laptop, especially the clothes part because I have so many clothes I wanna bring. My new dress, tankini and much more! I just hope that it'll fit in my luggage and Mira isn't up to any of her 'matchmaking plans'. Oh god, I'm just so excited! Kyaa!

 _ **So that is the end of chapter 3. What were the boys thinking while the girls are having a girl talk? Know it in chapter 4! BYE!**_


	4. Boy's Business!

**_12-16-15_**

 _ **Hello everyone! NDH here! here it is, Chapter 4! but something's fishy! enjoy!**_

 **Gray's POV**

"Haha! Gajeel ain't straight!" Flamebrain said. But suddenly, my mind came up with an idea. "Shut up, Natsu! Let's get out." I said while giving him a different glare han an annoyed one to make him stepped out of the guild but as soon as the guild doors closed, "What was that for, Ice princess?!" Charcoal brain said while he punched me in the face. "Now WHAT was THAT for, flame brain?!" While returning the punch, Laxus caught my fist. "Cut it out. Anyways, Wha was that for, Gray? We could have eavesdrop!" Laxus said like a little boy lost in the crane game. "Cause that's why!" I replied while earning a lot of confused faces. "What do you mean?" Warren spoke up.

"Mira said we have 2 choices and it's either we go outside or make Freed put up a soundproof area in runes, right? I asked and they all nodded. "At least even we go outside, we have dragon slayers here!" I said and everyone said 'ahhh's and 'ohh's like they didn't even know that. " Gajeel, Natsu, Go eavesdrop on them while we check if anyone's around." I said to the two dragon slayers. "Yosh! Leave it to us." Natsu said. Of course he'll agree because he likes those childish stuff like this.

We got into our positions and heard they started to play 'secrets'. Levy started

 _Levy: I collect some rusted iron for Gajeel during missions._

"So little red ridin' hood givin' goodies to big bad wolf, huh?!" I said mockingly and everyone else are covering their mouths keeping themselves from laughing. "S-Shut up!" Gajeel said. "Don't eat too much goodies or Red will be ridin' on ya!" Natsu said and everyone gave the 'burn' stares at Gajeel. "Grr... But I don't think bunny girl can turn on her key on ya!" Gajeel said mockingly while he 'burn' glares turned to Natsu. "Anyways, let's move on." I said because I was excited about what's next.

 _Erza: Um..._

"Everyone, shut up. Erza's next." Gajeel said.

 _Juvia: Spit it out!_

 _Mira: My my, looks like those 2 are sober now._

 _Erza: I-I'm currently in a r-relationship with J-Jellal!_

Everyone was silent and turned to Jellal. "Please, Everyone!" He said while shaking his hands. Laxus interupted and pretended to be a granny to piss off Jellal. "Oh my. My sonny has really grown up." He said while wiping off a fake tear. "Anyways, NEXT!" Jellal said. Ooh boy, he's really pissed.

 _Everyone: WHAT?!_

 _Levy: Oh, my, lord!_

 _Wendy: Congrats!_

 _Lucy: Why did you didn't told us sooner?!_

 _Juvia: Since when?!_

 _Cana: When's the wedding?!_

 _Wendy: But what happened to Mira-san?_

 _Erza: She passed out._

 _Juvia: Will Mira-san be okay?_

 _Levy: Yeah, she'll be fine! Anyways, next!_

It's next. " It's Wendy's turn." Romeo said while looking through the window. Gajeel and Natsu focused on hearing what will Wendy say.

 _Wendy: I-I like R-Romeo-san!_

"Romeo has grown up now!" Natsu said while patting his head. "What did she say?" He said curiously. "She likes you." Gajeel said. "So she does too..." Romeo whispered while he bowed his head. "Oh, you like her too? Be careful of Charle though." Happy said in the background.

 _Juvia: But this is turning into a love cofession now! Let's change it._

 _Mira: It's my turn! Lucy, I took a picture of you and Natsu in the apartment!_

"It's not like I did something to her!" Natsu said. But then Mira stepped out of the guild and noticed us. "So, eavesdropping?" Mira asked. "Please Mira, don't tell them yet." I said but somehow I have a feeling a said something wrong. "Okay then, since you said 'yet'." She said. I knew it. "Well I gotta go somewhere else, okay?" She said and we all nodded as she walks away from the guild and proceeded on eavesdropping.

 _Juvia: Then, Juvia doesn't know how to cook... so she can't cook for Gray-sama... *sobs*_

 _Levy: Don't worry, Juvia. Me and Lu-chan will teach you how to cook!_

 _Juvia: No! I'll never let Love Rival be near Gray!_

 _Lucy: *aura comes stronger* How many times do I have to tell you, JUVIA?! HUH?!_

 _Juvia: S-Sorry Lov- I mean Lucy-san._

 _Lucy: Tch. No need for formalities, k?_

 _Juvia: Hai... but it's your turn now!_

 _Lucy: Then, I gave Natsu a copy of my apartment room's door key so he won't have to go by the window but he lost it and he still is capable of sneaking in!_

 _Levy: But Lu-chan, Mira is the one who keeps on giving Natsu a spare key so you can't say he actually goes in by your window._

 _Lucy: I'm going to kill that bi-_

 _Cana: I'm next! I saw some of Gildart's 'private' magazines!_

This will be a good blackmail to Gildarts. Hehe.

 _Erza: You know, you should teach your father how to act properly or he wouldn't be able to soon._

 _Cana: H-Hai! Levy!_

 _Levy: Aw, I don't have anymore!_

 _Erza: Well, you can keep on watching the game but keep quiet okay? So mine is- um nevermind._

 _Juvia: Spit it out!_

 _Erza: I read yoai books that Levy doesn't need anymore._

Me and the boys tried to stop ourselves from laughing. "What is yaoi?" Romeo asked. "Well Romeo, It's a boy x boy story." I replied. "How come Levy has the books?" Natsu asked. Everyone stared at Gajeel. " Crap if I know!" He replied.

 _Lucy: Anyways, don't read it. Now what's your next secret?_

 _Wendy: Oh right, it's my turn now. Um... I'm currently studying about fortune telling now._

 _Lucy: How does it work?_

 _Wendy: I don't know. I just ask the person's name, age, and blood type and I don't know what happened next. All I know is that the paper already has a poem with four lines and it will happen this week or month or the next._

 _Lucy: Please try it on me!_

 _Wendy: Hai! I always carry out a pad paper just in case. Please write you full name, age, and blood type._

 _Lucy: *Jots down*_

 _Wendy: *writes something with her eyes turn to purple with her body surrounding a purple aura* Here you go._

 _Lucy: Okay. Here goes... (reads the paper)_

While Lucy is reading the paper, Mira came back. "Now everyone, be prepared." Mira said while oozing a dark aura mixed with her smile and came back to the guild.

 _Lucy: Hmm... I think this will happen this week._

 _Mira: *enters the guild* Hey guys, I have good news._

 _Lucy: *glares at Mira* But you'll get bad news._

 _Mira: Forget about it. You see, I have 16 tickets to go to Ace Water Spa!_

Yes! So that's why.

 _Mira: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Romeo, Wendy, me, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Bixslow._

Yep knew it!

 _Juvia: Yay! Juvia will be with my Gray-sama!_

 _Erza: But wouldn't Elfman and Evergreen fight in the trip?_

 _Wendy: I feel sorry for Freed._

 _Lucy: You should inform the boys._

 _Mira: But since I have a good news, I also have bad news._

 _Everyone: What?!_

 _Mira: The others outside are eavesdropping from the start._

"Crap! Everyone, hide!" I told them while they look for a hiding place.

 _Mira: Okay boys! Get in here now!_

We all stepped in the guild and saw Mira in the center of the guild.

Mira: Freed, will make runes in the center of the guild that will make the girls think I'm punishing them.

Freed. Sure. *writes runes: 'Whoever steps in the runes will make the others think you're in pain.'. Done!

Mira: Thank you. Let's try... Natsu!

Natsu: H-hai!

Mira: Step in the runes.

Natsu: That sounds easy enough. * steps inside the runes*

As soon as Natsu stepped in the runes, we heard Natsu screaming, tables flipping, thuds, explosions, anything that can deal damage on Natsu!

Natsu: What do you hear?

Gray: You sound like a weakling ,idiot!

Natsu: What did you say?!

Mira: STOP IT AND GET IN THE RUNES!

Gray and Natsu: Hai!

Everyone steps in the runes but we can't hear the effects. So that's how it works. We discussed the things about the trip but-

Mira: But first, since you eavesdropped, you'll receive a real punishment!

I don't think can go to the trip. As we are about to get beaten up, Master stepped in the guild holding a letter. "Master, what's in the letter?" Mira asked. "Nothing, council stuff." Master replied as he headed for his office. And Mira proceeded on beating us up-

 **Master's POV**

I went to my office and read the letter. I went up to the picture frame on the bookshelf and took it. "So you've grown up,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Ging..."

 _ **Well, I started on thinking about on the crossover and I decided to make Master Makarov one of the members of the non-profit thing. It was on the last episode of HXH 2011 and it's really sad when they played the opening song of the anime on the end on the episode. Anyways, next up on chapter 5, Mira's plans are about to begin. Bye!**_


	5. Author's Note! (First and Last)

Author's Note:

Guys, I apologize...

I decided o continue this fanfic on Wattpad because:

*It is now working!

*It is the first website I thought to put the fanfic on because it is much easier.

I am sorry... Minna

Sayonara!


End file.
